jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Sticky Fingers
|user = Bruno Bucciarati |namesake = 『Comnavi』Vol.3「Interview&Graph」 ( album) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |note=*(Range: 2m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E (2m) |durability = D |precision = C |potential = D |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Bruno Bucciarati, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Sticky Fingers is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Bucciarati's. Its face is hidden apart from the mouth by a helmet-like covering adorned with a mohawk-like row of short spikes. Its body is covered in a dark body suit, with the chest and stomach exposed, and has pieces of padded armor over the shoulders, arms and wrists, knees and feet. Zippers varying in size hang from the base of its neck and abdomen, the back of its hands, and the top of its feet. Most media featuring Sticky Fingers portray it as being white and blue. Personality Sticky Fingers is one of the few Stands used in conjunction with its user's battle/Stand cry. Bucciarati's trademark line begins by stringing "ARI, ARI, ARI, ARI" along with his rapid punches; followed by "Arrivederci!" ("Goodbye" in Italian) at his finishing attack. Ability Sticky Fingers is a close-range Stand whose excellent strength and speed make it suitable for direct combat. In addition, it possesses a very versatile ability in the form of its zippers. Zippers Sticky Fingers' primary ability is to create zippers on any surface it touches with its fist, which it can remotely open or close at its leisure. For example, Sticky Fingers can hit a wall, unzip it to create an opening and go through it, then close the zipper.Chapter 446, Bucciarati's Arrival (4) Bucciarati can even create zippers that cut through the entirety of objects, allowing him to dismantle them. With this ability, he can separate enemies into multiple piecesChapter 499, The Grateful Dead (12) and even perform a cutting attack by detaching something and then cancelling the zipper. How harmful the detachment is portrayed inconsistently. When Mario Zucchero's head was removed, he was kept aliveChapter 462, Enter Sex Pistols (1) but on the other hand, when Bucciarati himself sectioned parts of his own body into pieces, blood and oxygen could not circulate through the rest of his body as a result, slowly killing him as if his parts were actually cut off from each other.Chapter 497, The Grateful Dead (10) It's possible that Bucciarati has some amount of control of the damage caused by this ability, as he later sectioned Pesci in a similar way with an immediately lethal effect. Inversely, Bucciarati is free to attach several things together with his zippers. It allowed him to block King Crimson's arm when it impaled his chestChapter 520, The Mystery of King Crimson (3) or even attach another's arm to his body.Chapter 447, Bucciarati's Arrival (5) It also enabled Abbacchio to heal his severed hand. Because the zippers are remotely opened and closed, Bucciarati can take advantage of the zipping itself. He can create long zippers over surfaces and control the zipping to rapidly reposition himself if he holds the zipper's handle, for instance to move down a lift shaft using the zipper to slow down his descent.Chapter 518, The Mystery of King Crimson (1) Moreover, nearly cutting an object in two then rapidly closing the zipper from a distance creates a makeshift jawed trap.Chapter 563, Green Day and Oasis (10) If Bucciarati opens a zipper to inside a voluminous object, it actually doesn't show the interior of the object but a dark space in which Bucciarati can put objects like precious items to safely storeChapter 468, The Location of the Six Hundred Million or himself to hide. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= StickyFingers.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Profile.png|Ability explanation Buccellati ecsaping.png|Bucciarati using Sticky Fingers to escape from the Cable car Buccellati hiding himself.png|Sticky Fingers allowing Bucciarati to hide himself in a man's body SF multiple fast punching.png|Sticky Fingers punching rapidly 1349902768890.png|Sticky Fingers using its ability on Giorno This is not my arm.png|Bucciarati connecting another person's lower arm to his own upper arm ZuccheroDefeated.png|Bucciarati extending his arm to defeat Mario Zucchero Zip.png|Zucchero's head separated, and lips sealed by Sticky Fingers Polpo's hidden treasure.png|Unzipping a urinal, reveals Polpo's hideen fortune Sticky Fingers hand connect.png|Connecting Abbacchio's severed hand TGD attack blocking.png|Failed sneak attack SF dodge.png|Dodges an attack from The Grateful Dead SF Speed.png|Shows its amazing speed StickyFingersvsTGD.jpg|Attacking Prosciutto StickyFingersHeadSplit.jpg|Bucciarati unzipping his head to dodge a punch SF Punches P.png|Sticky Fingers punches Prosciutto and unzipping his body P with Bucce.png|Using Sticky Fingers, Bucciarati pulls himself and Prosciutto out of the train Prosciutto shouting.png|Prosciutto grabs the place being changed into zipper's open hole Weak Bucciarati attacking P.png|Attacks Prosciutto in the air SF removing Aniki.png|Unzipping Prosciutto's arm through Beach Boy's fishing line Bucciarati prevent BB.png|Continues to unzipping its user's arm to avoid hooked by Beach Boy SF circle gateway.png|Opened a circular hole on the top of the train SF Bucciarati separate user.png|Bucciarati separated himself into multiple pieces BB approaching Heart.png|Bucciarati's heart part are very close to Beach Boy's fishing line SF Heart.png|Separated its user's heart to avoid being found by Beach Boy SF beating Pesci.png|Sticky Fingers extending its arm to defeat Pesci AriAriAri.png|Unleashing a rapid barrage of punches, the Stand lets out its own cry: ARIARIARI Fish dead.png|Pesci is separated into several pieces and dropped into river |-| Anime= StickyFingersFirst.png|Sticky Fingers' first appearance Zipper_in_trolley.jpg|Sticky Fingers' zipper in action StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Sticky Fingers rapidly punching Giorno, using its ability to disable him StickyFingersArmSwitch.png|Bucciarati with another person's arm attached to him Mario beheaded.png|Bucciarati separated Zucchero's head StickyFingersSilhouetteStats.png|Sticky Fingers' stats (silhouetted) Sticky Fingers stats.png|Sticky Fingers' stats Sticky fingers ref.png|Sticky Fingers key art StickyFingersOP.png|Sticky Fingers & Bucciarati in Fighting Gold BucciaratiSFCredits.png|Sticky Fingers & Bucciarati in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Game= Giogio02.png|Sticky Fingers with Bucciarati as seen in the PS2 Game StickyFingers AllStarBattle.png|Sticky Fingers as it appears in All Star Battle Buccellati StickyFingers jojoeoh.png|Sticky Fingers as it appears in Eyes of Heaven GE&SFDHA.png|Sticky Fingers attacking in unison with Gold Experience during Bucciarati and Giorno's DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Top1 (1)43.jpg|Sticky Fingers as a SAS figure 100 sticky2.jpg|Sticky Fingers (Alternate Color) SAS figure Trivia * Its ability is inspired by the cover of the Rolling Stones album Sticky Fingers, which featured a functional zipper on the record version.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 * The anime's website spells the name of the Stand as .http://jojo-animation.com/character/02.php *Sticky Fingers' stats received a slight boost in the anime adaptation, with its E in Range being upgraded to a C. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands